


The Members of Malice Mizer Aboard the Titanic

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Series: Translations of French Malice Mizer fanfic [1]
Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Comedy, Français | French, M/M, Translation, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: The members of Malice Mizer are aboard the Titanic, which is about to sink. Will they get away?This is a translation of a French fanfiction from Fanfiction.net. The original was published on the 29th of November, 2003.
Relationships: Klaha/Yu~Ki (Malice Mizer)
Series: Translations of French Malice Mizer fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556305
Kudos: 1





	The Members of Malice Mizer Aboard the Titanic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les membres de Malice Mizer sont à bord du Titanic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538411) by Oni no Komori Uta, ~Blue_Mana~. 



Theme: The members of Malice Mizer are aboard the Titanic, which is about to sink. Will they get away?

Essential sentences: “ _But don’t push! Pull!_ ”

“ _You know that you look sexy with feathers in your butt crack_?”

Author: ~Blue_Mana~

Közi: “It’s over… the boat is going to sink…”

Klaha: “But what are we going to do?”

Yu~ki: “There are no more channels… The water is freezing… We’re all going to die T-T”

Klaha: “Yu~ki! I don’t want to lose you!”

Mana: “I’m sorry, there’s nothing I can do to help you.”

Gackt: “But look at your mouth! It’s a real buoy! We’re going to hold onto you and drift to the shore!”

Közi: “But Mana isn’t big enough for all of us.”

Yu~ki: “Go! Klaha and I will sacrifice ourselves.”

Gackt: “Thank you! We will never forget your bravery!”

Közi tries to push Mana into the water.

Mana: “ **But don’t push! Pull**!”

Közi: “Wat? O.o”

Mana: “Nothing...”

And the three of them leave on board of Mana. They arrive safe and sound, and write a book in honour of their missing companions.

*

But Klaha and Yu~ki were not dead. They had been collected by an indigenous Hawaiian tribe. They had adopted their way of life and were very happy.

One evening, when Klaha left his hut in ceremonial clothing, Yu~ki couldn’t help but notice what decorated the divine posterior of his lover.

Yu~ki **: “You know that you look sexy with feathers in your butt crack?”**

Klaha: Not as much as you and your rainbow-coloured barbouches.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
